fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Trishna
Trishna is a female customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Cupcakeria. Appearance Trishna is a female customer with olive skin and reddish-brown hair. A tangerine hair clip is clipped on the side of her head. She has big, blue sunglasses. A green scarf is wrapped around her neck. She wears an orange T-shirt, that says "Tangerine Pop" on it. She also wears a white leather belt around her waist, and a blue skirt, decorated with orange polkadots on the bottom. To conclude her looks, she wears a pair of white shoes with green laces. At Halloween, she is wearing an orange princess dress, a diamond necklace and a crown. She doesn't wear her blue sunglasses. Without her sunglasses, you will notice that she wears green eye shadow. In Pastaria, her regular sleeves are changed to circular sleeves with ruffles, similar to the sleeves on her princess dress in Cupcakeria. In Donuteria her sleeves changed back to her regular sleeves Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *On Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Carrot Cake **White Frosting (Sunglow Frosting on New Year) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberries (except on four holidays; on one Cupcake on two holidays) **Random Toppings on other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Peaches *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *3 Cloudberries Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettuccini *Hurry Curry (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Garlic Rush (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *3 Fried Ravioli (Mushroom in other holidays) *3 Tomatoes *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Peaches *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Blondie, Cherry, Blondie Papa's Donuteria * Pumpkin Long John Donut with Boston Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Peanut Butter Drizzle (none in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips (none in Halloween) * Regular Long John Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Orange Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Pumpkin Long John Donut with Lemon Chiffron (none in Halloween) ** Vanilla Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings *8 Thai Chili Chicken Strips *4 Carrots *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Spinaches (top left half) *3 Onions (top right half) *2 Tomatoes (bottom right half) *4 Fresh Garlic cloves (bottom left half) Unlockable toppings along with her *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Peach *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Garlic Rush *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Dreamsicle Drizzle Ranks Needed to Unlock Her *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 28 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 15 Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She earned more votes than Mindy and Tohru winning the Sugarplum Division with Tony. However she lost to Scooter in the semifinals. *2015: She lost to Shannon in the second round of the Blazeberry Division. She earned enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Greg. Trivia * She is a fan of Tangerine Pop. * Her favorite color is orange and yellow, as seen in most of her orders. * She is a princess for Halloween in Papa's Cupcakeria. * Despite liking Halloween in Papa's Donuteria, she does not wear her costume. * Trishna is an Indian name that means desire and thirst. Gallery Trishna1.png|Her profile when not a Star Customer. Princesa Trishna.png|Princess Trishna's perfect order Top 5 closers current.png|Poor Trishna! She's last of the top 5 closers. UFT.png|Trishna in Hallway Hunt. Trishna and her rose.png|Trishna holding a rose. Trisna.jpg|Trishna giving her order. Trishnahalloween.JPG|Trishna in her halloween costume. trishna halloween.png|Trishna, in her princess dress MadTrishna.png|Trishna is not pleased TRISHNA.png|Your tangerine majesty! Trishna's fairy princess costume. trishna.JPG|Trishna and her first order in Pastaria Trishna in Papa's Pastaria.png|Unlocking her in Pastaria HMPFH.jpg A Trishna 1.PNG|Angry Trishna in Cupcakeria Awards sugarplum.jpg 1393572_558622624225583_2103377871_n.jpg|papa's freezeria HD/trishna Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.42.png|Angry Trishna Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.14.23.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.51.51.png|Angry Trishna at the dining table, Big Pauly is not happy with her donuts, and a dining server feels sorry for his prank. Trishnaisaweaome.jpg|Star customer Trishna Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png halloween_2014_final01.jpg Vicky perfect.png Trishna.png|epic fail on Trishna! Newyears2015.jpg|Trishna and the others celebrating New Year Trishna3.png|Trishna in her outfit:colours reversed! Trishna2.png|Trishna OutfitB Awards blazeberry.jpg|Trishna Got 3rd Yay Trishna pl3.png|Trishna's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trishna Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Trishna excited with her perfect cupcakes! Orders 1 trishna.png|All of Trishna's orders throughout the holidays Fan Art Trishna.PNG|Artwork of Trishna ChibiMaker trishna.jpg|trishna chibi maker Trishna sprite edit.PNG|Whoopsa there's EightballPixels trishnacolor.jpg|A draw maked by kspoppy Pony Trishna.png|Pony Trishna ChibiPrincessTrishna.jpg TrishnaRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:T Characters